Mizushima Academy: A Classified Sort of Thing 2
by xLittleMissReality
Summary: Take 2. Hinata just found out she was going to Mizushima Academy, where spy LEGENDS are made. No pressure. But finding out Sasuke's there is unthinkable! What drama leads her to make the biggest decision of her life: leaving everything behind? SasuHina


Mizushima Academy, home of the best spies of the future, located in Japan. Wear spy _legends_ went to school. And I was going here among them. Everyone here would be just as exceptional as I was at spying. I'll finally be able to receive a real spying education.

Let's slow down a bit.

Hi, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, I'm 12 years old. I come from a line of spies, the Hyuuga clan. At least that's what my cousin, Neji told me. See, I was just told _yesterday_ that I was a spy and that I've been training to be one since the very beginning. Intense hide and seek, crowd weaving, drama, advanced classes, language tutoring… All of it was preparing me for this moment. A moment I didn't even realize was coming. I always played with the idea, making up fantasies, then telling myself to shut up, that it was impossible.

Well, look again, sweetheart, here we are.

I nervously looked around at all of the students. We all wore the gray vest with the Mizushima patch on it, white long sleeve button up shirt with buttons on the cuffs to make it puffy(pirate shirt?), blue plaid skirts or black pants, depending on your gender, leggings/stockings/knee-high socks, and black dress shoes, which were optional. We could do whatever we wanted with the uniform. I saw some girls with crazy leggings, brightly colored flats/socks, and maybe motorcycle boots. Some had ties and crazy colored hair or highlights. It was amazing how colorful everything was.

I didn't really know what to do with my uniform and I didn't know we were allowed to play with the look so I just wore black stockings. Yep, plain Jane if you ever saw one. The only thing different is that I had my contacts in. Purple is my favorite color so I got colored contacts. My real eye color is hazel, like Neji's. I got black hair from my mom and the eyes from my dad. Some people swear that I could just be some really pale Asian girl.

We were all chatty… Except me. I just fiddled with my black hair and stared up at Tsunade-sensei. Occasionally I looked around and I found Neji. He was sitting next to a girl with brown hair tied in buns with bangs. All the 7th year girls were crowding around someone and that someone was yelling at them to get off him… Sounds familiar... Tsunade-sensei waited for a bit, then cleared her throat and waited for everyone to settle down. It didn't really take that long.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Mizushima Academy. As you all know, my name is Tsunade-sensei, and I am head-mistress at this school." A few boys wolf-whistled at her, and she just smiled, but told them with a nod of her head to stop it. She was curvier in some places than other women her age, so I guess it was natural for them to do that. "For some of you this is your first year here, for some it is your last, and for some, somewhere in-between. But let's give a hand to this year's seniors." We all clapped and eventually we settled down again and let Tsunade-sensei talk again.

"Alright everyone, if you would all go to your 3rd period class, that'd be great, _**DIIIIIISMISSED!**_" Wow, if she could yell like that the whole time, what was the point of the microphone?

.xX'-~-'Xx.

Wandering the halls with at least 200 more students, I was scrambling to find gym class. I kept looking at the PDA I was given upon coming here. Gym was taught by a person named Gai-sensei (who names their kid Gai?!), who was _youthfully_ assisted by Rock Lee. Oh _goodie_.

I considered tailing a 7th year with the same class, but instead decided to ask instead.

"Um, excuse me?" I tapped the boy on the shoulder. He had fiery red hair and black rings around his eyes like a raccoon. From what I could tell, it was either the boy was very paranoid and didn't sleep at night or had something keeping him up… Either way I could already tell I was going to like him.

"What?" His voice was low and demonic. Another puzzle to crack. He was sort of like a weird mystery that I wanted to get to know before trying to solve. He looked at me hesitantly before accepting me. Probably analyzing carefully. I let him analyze me so that he could trust me. The guy probably had some girl problems, the annoying kind.

"I was wondering if you know where gym is?" He closed his eyes, going through the halls in his head. He had a photographic memory and I know it.

"Follow me." He said simply. He walked fast, trying to get out from the halls quickly.

"Oh, my name's Hinata by the way."

"I know." If this wasn't a spy school, I'd be creeped out. "I know everyone." I walked a bit faster so that I could walk beside him.

"And your name is…?"

"…Gaara." Before long, we got to the gym. Apparently, gym class is mix-grade, so a few 8th graders were here as well. I could see Neji flirting with that girl again. I just smirked and continued to look around and absorb my environment. The gym was _humongous. _In the center was a make-shift forest, and it looked pretty real too. Gaara was in a laid back position, looking around. A girl with four blond, spiky, short pigtails, two standing up and two down, came running up to Gaara. She was probably an 8th grader.

"…Hi Temari." Gaara said in a sand-paper-y voice.

"Gaara?! Where've you been-oh!" She noticed me. "Hi, I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister, and you are?"

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin." She knew Neji. Good. We shook hands. "Sorry, I sort of tailgated Gaara to the gym." I said bashfully. She laughed.

"Nah, that's fine, he would've skipped if not for you." I like Temari. She's going to make a great friend. All of a sudden there was a big cloud of smoke and dramatic lighting coming from the front of the gym. Most of the 8th years slapped their foreheads. Temari shook her head.

"Here we go again." She muttered. When the smoke cleared I saw one of the strangest things I've ever seen in my life. Gai-sensei. He had one of those microphones that go around your head like helicopter pilots. Gai-sensei was a Chinese man with a bowl cut. He had green spandex, bushy eye-brows, and sparkling teeth. Around his waist was a sweat-collecting red-orange headband and orange leg-warmers. They say he was the gymnastics champion of the world, receiving awards for his youthfulness… From himself.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! ARE YOU READY FOR… THE SPRINGTIME OF YOOOOOOOUTH!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????" Oh boy.

"YES GAI-SENSEI!" This must be Rock Lee. He was a clone of Gai-sensei, except younger, with big round eyes. They even wore the same thing. Plus, Lee had bushy eyebrows as well.

"ALRIGHT YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, PLEASE GO TO THE LOCKER ROOMS AND CHANGE INTO YOUR YOUTHFUL GYM CLOTHES!" How many times can one person say the word 'youth' and variations? "ONCE WE GET BACK, WE WILL CELEBRATE IN YOUTHFUL JOY!" A lot, apparently.

In the locker room there were about 18 girls in there, all gossiping about their weirdo of a sensei. If I had someone to talk to, I'd be doing it too. Slipping into a T-Shirt I had that said, "I ONLY LIKE NY AS A FRIEND" and sweat pants, I headed into the gym.

"Only 1 minute changing time." Gai-sensei said, beaming. Tears of joy came down his face. "MY STUDENTS ARE SO YOUTHFUL!" Everyone sweat dropped. This will definitely be an interesting class. Another puff of smoke emerged and my eyes started to water, making me stumble a little bit. I soon found myself far from where I was originally and bumping into someone.

"Sorry-!" I started. I wiped my eyes, suddenly feeling better and looked up to coal black eyes. The kind of coal you give to naughty kids on Christmas.

"YOU!" We yelled in unison. I smacked my forehead. Of course. Of course we go to the same spy school, even if we're far away from America now. I realized he was the one trying to get all the 7th years away from him. His supposed "good looks" (Excuse me while I BARF) attracts women. Yeah, if women are into emo dudes.

Sasuke Uchiha. My number one rival since pre-pre-school. And even before that, our families had to mingle, so Sasuke and I were always meeting. This, of course, was before the massacre, but the massacre didn't even change his attitude. He was still some emo with a meter stick stuck up his ass. He was always the school's too-cool-for-you guy, and I guess when he found out I wasn't one of his hopeless fangirls, who probably will never tame the "wild beast", he had to go berserk. I have enough class to know who and who not to like. From the moment I met him, you could tell he was a jerk by the way he pushed all his adoring fans off swings or tugged at their hair.

"DUCK ASS HEAD!"

"UGLY HAG!"

"EMO BOY!"

"HYUUGA BRAT!"

"Now, now, my students, fighting isn't youthful." Gai-sensei said. Then out of _nowhere_ Lee came with armor and paintball guns. "Unless it's paintball!" All the students' faces lit up, who doesn't love paintball?

"I can't wait to see your face covered in bright pink paint, Uchiha." I whispered emphatically.

"Not it your eyes are covered in barf green." He retorted.

"They'll already be bleeding by just looking at you."

"I'd rather die than be with you."

"Is that a promise?" I muttered darkly.

"Gear up, let's go!" He waited awhile, Sasuke and me glaring at each other the whole time. I read his eyes and found a trace of… guilt? Hmm, I must've imagined it.

"ALL RIGHT YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! EVERYONE IN THE FOREST!" Gai-sensei yelled, referring to the gym. "NOW, THE RULES ARE: 1 SHOT AND YOU'RE OUT!!! THERE ARE CAMERAS AND WE CAN TELL IF YOU'VE BEEN SHOT, AND IF YOU DON'T GET OUT IN 30 SECONDS AFTER THE VESTS WILL TAZE YOU!!!!!! YOU ARE ALLOWED TO USE SPY GEAR IF YOU HAVE ANY!!! ON 3! 1! 2! 3!" And it was on.

**A/N So how'd you like it? It's not very good, but it's better than the original by a bit! And I'm actually going to spend some time developing the characters this time before rushing into the drama. I think after this I'll hurry up on re-writing WATOM and Renaissance so that you guys won't get bored while I reclaim my honor! XD This is definitely longer than the other one, 2 pages and two-thirds so… Thanks for keeping up with me! LOVE YA'LL! BYE!**


End file.
